


Rollin’ in Deep Waters

by blackgrl71



Series: Before the Bow Breaks [3]
Category: BtVS - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgrl71/pseuds/blackgrl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn continues to evolve into an impressive woman, only now she’s helped along by a woman who is seeking the ultimate redemption and is given a second chance at life.  Luckily for Dawn, Bela isn’t completely reformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters belong to Joss Whedon and various Supernatural characters belong to the folks at CW and Eric Kripke. Amen.
> 
> *DEFINITELY don't read at work!
> 
> *Any and all mistakes are my own. Feedback is very welcomed, otherwise what's the point? ;)

Dawn found herself imaging what her out-of-body form would see when she looked down on the scene being played out in the back of a darkened theatre. Dawn bare from the waist down, her pussy-juice staining the inside of her thighs, while making wet, warm, trails down her toned legs. But more shocking would be the HUGE dildo currently over-stuffing her cunt, making her sting, because she was stretched passed normal. Meanwhile the callused, lubricated fingers strumming her incredibly hard clit, just as that dildo hit a spot inside her that made her see stars while causing her to rapidly contract, squeeze down on it.

However, it was the hotly whispering dirtiness being cooed into her ear, in precise British tones, that made her even more embarrassingly wet. She was sure her lips were bleeding from having to bite them as she tried to not cry out, plead too loudly, moan too throatily, as the woman’s breasts with rock-hard nipples dragged against Dawn’s shirt-covered skin. But her skin was so sensitized that it felt like those nubs were scraping against her naked skin, leaving it tingling in their wake.

Dawn sat perched on the woman’s thigh, one leg laid across the other thigh, while the other was bent, balanced precariously on her tip-toe, and spread wide, to allow the woman’s fingers to play in the swollen, wet, pink folds, being held open like a flower by the woman’s fingers. Said fingers were creamy with pre-cum, spilling from the grasping hole that was stuffed with the over-sized dildo. Meanwhile when the woman was whispering in a cultured, British-accented tones, things like: “… ** _what beautiful little slut you are,_** and “ ** _look how you’ve spread your legs for me_** …,”  or “… ** _when I pull that huge cock out of your pussy I’m going to make you lick up every drop of nasty cum from it…,”_** and one of Dawn’s favorites,”… ** _afterwards I’m going to make you drink up every drop of juice from my cunt.”_** , she began to wonder if she could cum just from her voice alone.

Her name was Bela Talbot, owner of a quaint, priceless and rare bookstore Dawn had stumbled into near Edinburgh. As she peered at the bindings of dusty, old, tomes, in Sumerian or Cuneiform, the rolling ladder leading up to the one-person walk-way, where even rarer books or unfiled books were stacked, moved, followed by footsteps slowly stepping down. When Dawn curiously looked over, she saw a pair of **Manolo Blahniks** heels Buffy would die for, followed by a set of legs that even had Dawn’s admittedly, mostly-straight sexuality, standing up and taking notice. A sleek, dark purple, pencil-skirt encased a perky ass with a hint of firm thighs, followed by a light purplish-pink wrap-around blouse, tucked in and unbuttoned enough to show a flat stomach and generous cleavage. It was like watching some kind of slow-moving movie where the ‘reveal’ leaves people breathless.

A set of expensive pearls accentuated that cleavage, Dawn’s eyes followed up the long-graceful neck, rounded out the woman’s look of sophisticated elegance, teeming of sexiness.  Hair a few inches past shoulder-length, the color of ash and sleek, burnished-brown, was as perfectly coifed as her eyebrows, arched over blue-gray slightly-slanted eyes.  A small pert nose that lent to her air of superiority, and pouty full lips that left you wondering… _unclean_ thoughts about what that mouth could do, completed a very enticing picture.

As Dawn stood there clutching a book to her chest as if to ward off these sudden, unfamiliar feelings, wondering in world surrounded by more women and girls than a WNBA game, and not having experienced such a visceral reaction as she was experiencing now, how she was instantly attracted to this  stranger. Granted she was beautiful, even sultry, in a sort of Dominatrixy-kind of way, even Dawn was starting to have trouble remembering any men she’d ever been so instantly attracted to. _Perhaps it was a spell_ , thought Dawn. However she was distracted from her thoughts when a smooth, cultured voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Are suddenly needing protection from a simple bookseller like me?”  With an arched eyebrow, the woman motioned towards the tightly-clutched book in Dawn’s arms.

Swallowing to moisten suddenly dry mouth, Dawn blinked, trying to regain her composure. “Ummm, no. I, ah, I, I’m just checking out a few books I’d been looking for.”

 Dawn mentally rolled her eyes over her elucidate response.  _Christ, she had no qualms about talking to 4-star generals and heads-of-states because, well, because she was generally smarter than them, but yet here she was stumbling all over her words like a nerd on a prom date,_ Dawn thought with some exasperation. Clearing her throat and ignoring the look of amusement in the woman’s eyes, she gamefully continued on. “My organization has an extensive library and we’re always looking to expand, so I’m here to check out a couple possibilities.”

“Hmmm, Ancient Sumerian. Now that’s not something I encounter everyday from your average book collector.” She then pinned her blue-gray gaze onto Dawn’s baby-blue eyes. “But then you’re not an average book collector, are you?”

She stepped closer to Dawn, her heels clacking against the hard-wood floors, until she was almost invading Dawn’s personal space, her expensive perfume wafting into Dawn’s nose, creating an olfactory memory imprint. She held out her hand which had Dawn automatically reaching out to shake, but instead her hand was held in Bela’s warm clasp. “The name’s Bela Talbot and I’d be more than happy to assist you in any,” she paused to allow an almost slow, predatory perusal of Dawn’s body before continuing, “way I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Following that introduction led to Bela inviting her to share in some tea and biscuits in the back of the store, only to find out that it was set of luxuriously-appointed rooms. The scene of where Bela began her seduction. Dawn had never encountered a woman like Bela, the experience was almost surreal, a world of sensual feasts in which Dawn was the main course. The worst part was Dawn wasn’t sure she’d ever be… _Dawn_ after Bela finishes with her. And she will finish with her, because Dawn never got a sense that Bela was looking to be involved beyond their sexual parlor games.

She knew nothing about the book seller, and the rare glimpse of a pain so profound she’d see in her eyes was so fleeting that Dawn never approached the topic of her background. Plus their interactions were so limited in ways that it was also clear that other than the apparent signs of wealth like: the **2009 Aston-Martin** or stream of **Jimmy Choo** heels and designer clothes not off-the-rack, as well as, sex, Bela never shared any additional personal or intimate information about herself.

Not to mention she was the most self-possessed, polished person Dawn had ever met. One got the sense that she should be heading up some kind of Fortune 500 corporation, rather than her current occupation as a rare book seller.  However fun it’s been dodging questions from the Scoobies, in particular, her over-protective Head-Slayer sister Buffy, it was no match for her ever-awakening (and increasing) libido. There was almost nothing that made Dawn wetter than Bela wearing one of her **Vivian Westwood** pencil skirts, **Prada** heels, along with garter and stockings, her thong slicked to the side to allow the double-headed dildo that lodged itself inside Bela’s wet, swollen folds, while the other end of it was busy fucking Dawn’s soaked cunt, had Dawn keening and sobbing away on all-fours on the antique **Louis XII** desk in Bela’s office. Even though the urge had been strong  so whenever Buffy launched into one of her lectures about the _need for caution_ or _if she was planning on staying out all night to call_ , Dawn had to curb the instinct to rub her thighs together as she remembered similar intensely-hot scenes with Bela  woman. It only added to deliciousness of the overall experience.

She’d learned more about sex in the few weeks they’d been… seeing each than she’d learned from all the books, lectures,  voyeuristic experiences, and porn, put together. Sometimes while sitting in another high-level, staff-meeting at Slayer-Watcher HQ, she’d snicker to herself as she rehashed what she’d been doing right before she snuck in earlier that morning. And then she’d get wet, so wet she ‘d have to exert all types of discipline to prevent herself from squirming in her seat, or worry about whether one of the Slayers could smell her wet heat with their heightened sense-of-smell.

But then there were other moments when Dawn really wondered what Bela thought of her; did she like Dawn, did she think Dawn was smart, or was Dawn utterly and totally a… toy to Bela? When this thought-process popped up, Dawn began to think that she should stop seeing Bela; she knew it wouldn’t end well. Xander was always saying that Dawn was the kind of girl you brought home to mother, Dawn could only roll her eyes and laugh at that trite line; yes, she was on her way to getting her Doctorate from Oxford on Rare Antiquities and Linguistics, yes, she was second only to Giles as a Watcher, and yes, her blood can open up pathways to other worlds, but yes, she also liked sex, pervy sex, and lots of it.

In spite of all her doubts about this experience, no matter where it takes her, she’ll never regret it, and she certainly won’t allow for something as irritating as ‘feelings’ to interfere in such a great experience. Otherwise what would be the point? Nevertheless… she did wonder, what did Bela think of her, of this… relationship or if she wondered anything about Dawn other than sex at all?


	3. Chapter 3

_Dawn Summers_ , Bela internally purred. In Hell, Bela learned that there were all types of Demons – mostly bad, truly evil ones, but there were odd one’s who were powerful enough to walk outside of Lilith or Azael. When Whistler gave her an offer she couldn’t refuse (or wanted to for that matter), she got a one-way ticket back, with conditions. The first, was that she had find her way towards redemption; a difficult thing, considering her more than 300 years in Hell and the fact that she’d been morally ambiguous in her former life. The second is that she had to help the Champions when the time comes. At first she assumed that these Champions were none other than the bane of her former existence: the Winchesters. But having met Dawn and checking into her… organization, she began to wonder if these Champions had anything to do with Slayers.

One thing was for certain, she wanted as little to do with her former life as possible. So she made sure that once she provided proof-of-life, she sold her estates, liquidated all her assets, and opened the quaint little bookshop. She figured it would give her time to sort out her road-to-redemption, while helping to silence the screams and smells of despair and suffering she swore still wafted by her nose on occasion. Worst yet, were the growls and barking, as well as, the ghost-like feeling of claws tearing out her insides that she constantly experienced in her dreams, or more appropriately, her nightmares.

So no, she was no longer in Hell, but the residual effects often tainted the impact of being re-born to such an extent that there were moments when she felt like she was living **_Hell on Earth_**. Of course, if Winchesters  & Co. or Dawn’s organization don’t defeat  what is bound to be an Apocalyptic event unlike anything they’ve experienced, Bela may soon find herself back in the same place.  In the meantime, she’s hoping to rack up some ‘cool points’ with that _Other_ place. But surprisingly, in a weird twist of fate, she found herself… _involved,_ for a lack of a better word.

Bela was aware that this… involvement might be frowned upon from the “folks upstairs”, she’d already been warned by Whistler—apparently he has a  bit of a soft spot for the Summers women and her friends. Although they rarely discussed their personal lives and Whistler was rather tight-lipped about the, it didn’t mean that Bela wasn’t curious… it just so happens that most of the time she didn’t think to indulge in her curiosity because she was too busy greedily listening to the sounds of pleasure tearing out of the young woman’s throat.

Even worse, Bela began to worry if she was becoming slightly… addictive. She found herself feeling… fond, tender, even, of the girl. Thankfully she was no girl, even if she didn’t look past the age of 17. But that wasn’t what attracted her, she wouldn’t have care what her age was, it was the look of innocent, involuntary, attraction emanating from her eyes that drew Bela in the first time they met. Wearing a an off-the shoulder blouse that accentuated her long graceful neck and toned shoulders – daring Bela to pepper that smooth, creamy skin, with wet, suckling kisses, dipping  tantalizingly in the front, giving a glimpse of firm, more-than-a-handful sized breasts. A pair for _7 Skinny_ Jeans encased long, surprisingly, muscular legs that clung so attractively to her beautiful ass, followed by a pair of cute ballerina-slip-on shoes. Lustrous, brownish-red hair was swept up into a stylish ponytail, manicured eyebrows and thick, dark, eyelashes,  helped to bring out beautiful, big, baby-blues staring with an almost startled, helpless attraction into Bela’s eyes. But it was her indecently, wide, full, lips that had Bela thinking impure thoughts of the best kind.

In that moment, when the girl stuttered out her greeting, Bela was determined to have her in her bed. Even better was the thought that Bela may be Dawn’s first lesbian experience. _If not, no problem because it’d certainly be her first Bela-experience_ , she thought with an internal smirk. Luring her into her set of rooms in the back of the shop, like a scene from the Little Red Riding Hood, was fairly easy. But the sex that followed was almost an unholy experience. One which Bela was determined to have as much as possible before everything went to shit.

Aside from her shop, they did it in a movie theatre, the park nearby, but it was Bela’s favorite restaurant that was the scene for one of her more exhilarating experiences. She’d made Dawn wear a remote control bullet-vibrator with a clit attachment. Throughout the meal, Bela would turn on the vibrator at various settings, discreetly watching as Dawn subtly jerked, squirmed, and clenched, as the toy pulsated, buzzed, and throbbed through her cunt. Dawn was so soaked that Bela could smell her from across the table. But it was the pleading to either _let her cum_ or to _please stop_ _before she embarrassed herself_ that made Bela wonder if even she might be able to cum without being directly stimulated.

When the server or one of her clients stopped over to say ‘hi’ Bela would mercilessly turn up the vibrator, watching Dawn’s face turn red and sweaty, as she desperately tried to not either cum or cum as discreetly as possible. However there was some amusement as said client, an older lady, whose gray hair freshly fluffed with curls from a stop at her stylist, wearing an atrocious flowery-dress, went on and on about the book she’d recently purchased from Bela, while Dawn flooded her panties with cum, stifling her cries of pleasure, her face frozen in a rictus of riotous pleasure as the orgasm tore through her. this had Mrs. Covington inquiring about Dawn’s health, while having no clue that Dawn was cumming all over her seat.

When she finally waddled herself away with assurances that it was only something Dawn ate and that she’d get some medical attention, head bent over her plate, her hair falling around her face, chest heaving in exertion, body trembling with mild after-shocks, and her hands white-knuckled holding onto the table, Bela watched with lust and fascination as Dawn tried to gather herself. Because as soon as she did Bela planned on dragging Dawn into the loo to shove her swollen, bitten, mouth onto Bela’s soaked pussy.

However, Dawn whipped her head up to glare fiercely, with residual lust, into Bela’s eyes, promising swift retribution, Bela’s lust seemed to magnify. “Would you mind accompanying me to the loo or as you Americans say, bathroom?”

When those baby-blues narrowed, glittering with lustful malice, Bela shivered. “Why yes darling. It appears that I’m having some issues myself, so don’t mind if I join you.”

Following that was by far one of the hottest scenes she’d ever experienced, made hotter by the fact that she didn’t think Dawn had it ‘in’ her. once they made sure there were no portly ladies or bratty kids. they traded hot, steaming kisses, Bela suckling on Dawn’s tongue, Dawn plunging, conquering Bela’s mouth, until she lifted Bela onto the sink, hitched up her skirt, ignoring Bela’s protests about possible and embarrassing interruptions from someone wanting to use the toilet, Dawn dripped onto her knees and began suckling and biting the inside of Bela’s thigh, before quickly licking her way up into the wet heat. Taking a long, languorous lick from the bottom of Bela’s hole, momentarily dabbling her tongue inside before pulling it out, to continue swiping up the excess fluid on the outer-lips, and then making her way to Bela’s throbbing nub.

Shoving a fist into her mouth to stifle her moans and cries of pleasure, Bela could only sink her other hand into Dawn’s slightly sweaty locks, while her hips jerked and churned into Dawn’s talented mouth.  The thought that they could be caught only heightened the experience even more, which was justified when Dawn had lashed the tip of her clit, before stopping to plunge her tongue inside her, causing Bela to squeeze around the muscle as she started to cum, the door jiggled, alerting them to the fact that someone was about to enter.

Showing little in the way of strain, Dawn picked up Bela, startling her, pivoted towards one of the stalls, then shoving  them inside and closing the door, right when the outer-door opened. Ignoring Bela’s whispered pleas to make her cum, Dawn quickly sat down on the toilet, then draped one of Bela’s legs over her shoulder, before diving back in, but not before eliciting a startled cry of pleasure from Bela.

 

 **  
_What was that?!_   
**

**  
_Millie, I think someone is ‘aving sex in here!_   
**

**  
_Oh my lord, I think you’re right!_   
**

**  
_  
_   
**

And with that they heard quick footsteps hurrying away and a door slamming indicating a hasty exit. Luckily Bela was right on edge and Dawn was about to _make good on her bet_.

When Dawn made Bela sit in her lap while bringing the other leg up so that she could plunge three fingers inside, she could only hold on for dear life as she immediately started cumming, hard. Knowing that those Bingo-club ladies heard them only made it that much hotter, as her clit pulsated wildly and her walls clenched spastically around Dawn’s fingers. Which brings Bela to her current… dilemma; in her First-life, Bela wasn’t exactly sexually promiscuous, she was too busy trying to figure out how win her soul back, but she wasn’t above using sex to get what she wanted. Her life was on clock, with a hard deadline, she didn’t have time for doubts or a tentative ‘trigger finger,’ she didn’t have that luxury.

The regrets came those few moments before the Dogs came to tear her to shreds. In fact, it was a safe bet, that like the Hunters, she sort of functioned outside of the human experience. Oh it didn’t mean she didn’t know how to mingle in a black-tie affair; her upbringing regardless of the abuse, along with having an innate appreciation for the finer things in life, meant she was quite familiar with upper-crust social skills. She didn’t care for it; she was much more comfortable enjoying a rare vintage of merlot while scouring yet another tome to see if there was a way to break Her Deal. And to be truthful she did get off on the risk of slipping into a high-security facility and stealing something.

Now that her life was different, she poured over research to find ways to deal with that clusterfuck caused by the Winchesters. Although from what she’d been able to ascertain, there was PLENTY of blame to go around –including the so-called sanctified Angels. Apparently there’s a war going on **_Upstairs_** as well—the usual reluctance-to-help-out-self-destructive-humans argument at the root of it. There’s also a rumor that God is missing… well Bela could’ve told them that a long time ago; the minute _Daddy_ crept into her room in the middle of the night. But being with Dawn is pulling out these strange, unfamiliar… thoughts that have nothing to do with why she was brought back.

That fact is Bela is becoming more curious about what Dawn did at Slayer HQ. She seemed high-up on the totem-pole, because the suits she occasionally wore for their assignations weren’t cheap,  neither was that black credit card she sometimes paid with, and the rare venting about her a meeting with “those assholes at the Pentagon or MI6,” were enlightening. But Bela would rather focus on the sex part – it was easier, or at least she thought so.

The sex… it was beyond amazing and satisfying… and a little disconcerting. She found herself wishing Dawn would stick around when they finished at her townhouse - book shop. She sometimes wanted to just… _talk_ , or the time when Bela actually cooked something for her because her stomach was growling so much, while Bela’s tongue was wiggling itself into Dawn’s bottom, and she would’ve felt bad about Dawn leaving without feeding her. It was all very weird and it made her chest feel… funny. _Christ she couldn’t even come up with a better description that that_ , Bela thought with some irritation.

Wearily rubbing her hand across her forehead, Bela tried to stave off an impending headache, which is what happens whenever she thought too hard about whatever is happening between Dawn and her. Even more problematic, is Bela sudden desire to no longer carry the weight herself with a hint of loneliness, that she began to wonder what Dawn would think about her _Story_ , or if she’d even believe it.

Bela had a sneaking suspicion that she would. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bela decided that to go for a walk, needing the cool, bracing, air to help clear her head. Scotland was so quiet at night, unless you’re in Edinburgh. But perhaps a pit-stop at a low-key pub might be just what she needed. Pulling on a black, short, leather jacket, with a fluffy wool, collar, along with her favorite pair of Italian leather, knee-length, high-heeled boots, that complimented her True Religion dark-washed jeans, she ran a hand through her hair, grabbed her keys, purse, and phone, and headed out.

With surety, yet caution, she navigated the Old-world, cobblestoned road, not having a particular destination, but decided to try out the 3rd pub she came across. Unusually, Bela wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, so she noticed the double-set of footsteps following behind her a tad too late. Slowing her walk to determine if they were focused on her, while reaching into her purse to grab her Bowie knife, she walked on. But their steps slowed down as well, so as soon as the next alley came up, Bela quickly ducked into it while dropping her purse and pulling out her knife. Bela was no ordinary helpless girl, as her pursuers were about to find out first-hand. Leaning back against the wall, waiting, for her shadows, tensed and ready to fight, she expanded her senses. Hearing nothing, wondering if her trail was attempting a different sneak attack, Bela crouched, knife at the ready, and slowly stuck her head around the corner.

The plan was immediately shot when her eyes met up-close-and-personal with one of her grinning would-be attackers. “Well aren’t you a lovely bit o’ tail.” She watched as his eyes turned yellow, his forehead unnaturally scrunched up, and fangs grew lengthy. His grinning mate stood over his shoulder with the same physical adjustments.

 _Bloody vampires_ , Bela thought disgustedly. She really should have known better by now. She’d hunted or been hunted by all kinds of dangerous things that creep in the night. “Well as ‘delighted’ I am at the prospect of getting to know each other better, I’m afraid I’m going have to decline,”  Bela sarcastically replied right before she viciously head-butted the Vampire closest to her.

Howling, he grabbed his now bleeding nose, as she brought her  knee up into his crouch, while bringing her knife up to stick it into the side of his neck. The other stood stunned by the vicious attack against his Maker, before letting out a roar and charging around his injured brethren. He was big and he was moving a bit too fast as she momentarily struggled to dislodge her knife. Once it was loose the injured Vampire was almost falling against, cutting off the room she needed to wreck more havoc in their undead lives. Because surely she wouldn’t meet her true demise at the hands of these apes?! The bigger Vamp closed in, a huge ham-fist clenched around the collar of her jacket, shoving her body and more importantly her head,  into the brick building behind her a couple times, causing her to see stars and her ears to ring, before snapping out a quick punch to her jaw. But as he was about to haul her in close, a sound like a ‘snick’  had the Vamp stilling, stunned surprise filled his eyes, before he looked down at the arrowhead protruding out of his chest, right before he turned to dust, which unpleasantly filled her nostrils and stung her eyes.

Looking up, she saw Dawn with a crossbow at the ready, along with two other women on either side of her, one already pounding the injured Vamp into the ground. “You know it’s not safe for nice girls like you to be walking around at night.”

“Ha-ha, I haven’t been a nice girl in a long time. So I guess that rule doesn’t apply to me.”  Bela smirked at the look of amusement Dawn tried to pull off in place of the concerned-fear in those big baby-blues.

Dawn shook her head, lowering the crossbow, moved closer to Bela, while telling the other two that she’d catch up with them in a few minutes. “What the hell are you doing?! You could’ve gotten killed.” 

With startlingly insight, the thought of never seeing Bela again, filled Dawn with a tension that she only experienced a few times in her life. Those few times were horribly inked into her brain and gave her continued nightmares. Not since the battle with Twilight or the battle with The First in Sunnydale, Willow going on a world-ending bender, Tara’s murder, Buffy’s 2nd death, and her Mom’s death, had she felt that momentary grip of terror crawling up her throat.

Reaching up towards the back of her head, touch an fierce ache that was rapidly making itself known, Bela’s fingers came away with blood, attributing the fluid as the warm trickle that was creeping down the back of her neck, while her limbs trembled with adrenaline.

At seeing the look of concern, Bela brought her other hand to clasp one of Dawn’s. “I’m fine. I just need a quick patch and perhaps a stiff scotch.”

“Uh, uh. You’re coming home with me. You probably have a concussion. So we’ll patch you up, get you whatever you need, and I’ll even tuck you into bed.”

“What?! No there’s no need. I assure y--,”

Dawn hand came up to gently enclose her upper arm before moving up to smooth a lock of Bela’s hair out of her eye, Dawn’s eyes turned shyly-pleading. “Please. I’d rather you not be alone, just let me do this for you.”

Bela was discovering that when Dawn turned those baby-blues to pleading it was very hard to resist her anything, plus she might learn a little bit more about her lover. **_Lover_** … registering what Dawn was to her. It sounded strange, it sounded… possessive, even though it wasn’t. Mentally shaking herself from that train of thought, she began to feel a little light-headed, and realized that aside from taking on two Vamps, she hadn’t really eaten. Maybe Dawn will feed her. _Christ, what is happening to her_ , wondered Bela?!

Dawn began talking into her cell phone again, Bela didn’t really pay attention to what was said, and she just watched Dawn in action. The two women came bounding around the corner, listening as Dawn snapped off instructions for them, before giving them her crossbow to carry back to the car while she helped Bela. As one tore off to bring the car around, the other walked alongside them, guarding against other possible creatures. Dawn looped her arm around Bela’s waist, while Bela curled her hand around Dawn’s neck to help give her leverage as her legs began to feel like they were being encased in cement.

She let out a whimper that had Dawn fussing over her further, as the **Audi Q7** pulled up alongside them. “Ok, let’s get you into the car.”

The other woman, name Jodi, helped Dawn get Bela into the vehicle. Once settled, Dawn clambered into the other side, settling in so that she could pull Bela’s body into her, Bela’s head falling onto Dawn’s shoulder, while throwing a thigh over Dawn’s legs, snuggling into her lover. Meanwhile, Dawn tried not to let the sudden feelings of protectiveness and tenderness envelope her. She couldn’t afford to care about this woman; she was even more terrified to take a chance on acknowledging the few pesky, not-so-insignificant feelings she already had.

Dawn knew next to nothing about Bela, on purpose. Sure with her expert research skills, along with having access to information and one of the world’s most powerful witches, she could have easily put together a dossier on Bela. If Buffy had found out about Dawn’s… friend, especially once she began pumping Dawn for information she didn’t have, Buffy would have already: a) paid a “visit” to Bela and b) dug up some background on Bela. Both options would have been intolerable to Dawn and she suspected even more so to Bela. Bela was exceedingly private, any attempts by Dawn to gently glean information about her background was smoothly and expertly diverted. So Dawn got the hint.

Which brings her to an upcoming BIG problem that could very well explode in Dawn’s face; how was she going to pull off Bela as just an _acquaintance,_ a _someone_ , whom Dawn occasionally interacted with when she went looking for rare tomes having to do with Watcher business? Then there was the issue that Dawn would feel exceedingly… uncomfortable desire of not letting Bela out of her sight; Dawn wanted to scoop her up and whisk Bela away to Dawn’s own set of rooms. Rooms that she would totally lock to prohibit Buffy or other concerned Scoobies from entering without knocking.

Aside from a couple of guys she dated, Dawn went out of her way to ensure that her personal life remained as separate as possible from Slayer-Watcher’s business. After the second guy, she realized how nearly impossible that goal was; Dawn was a Watcher and the Key, and her sister is already a mystical legend, The Slayer (or One of Two), not to mention Willow, who essentially has been functioning as since Buffy’s right-hand-woman, as Dawn’s her adoptive parent/sister, plus was one of the most powerful Witches in the world. All of which is pretty hard to hide anything from, even more exhausting to try, and considering that the battle between good and evil, plus everything in between, was a 24-7-365 day job, they were always suspicious.

Of course the other problem is that Dawn strongly desired to have some sort of _separate life_ , but was determined that unless she lucked out and found someone who was: a) had knowledge of all things supernatural, b) was also involved in this eternal, mystical, battle,  and c) wasn’t evil or insane, she just couldn’t see herself getting involved with someone. Buffy tried that and it was disastrous, some boring, die-hard Catholic –guy, she’d met in New York City, who was also a cop, loved the idea of a petite, California-girl, who seemed worldly and professional. But once the veneer came off, aka; they became serious, he started talking about how many kids they were going to have, where they were going to live (near his parents of course), or how Buffy would permanently move to New York, and whole host of other archaic, Neanderthal-like, ideas, Buffy kicked him to the curb. Literally.

Sighing, she instructed Raya, the other Slayer who was driving, to call in and have an ID waiting for Bela. However, any hope for discretion was shot when Raya got on the phone, blanched at whatever was being said back, and then gingerly handed Dawn the phone with Buffy on the other line. _Fuck! Just once she’d like to do something for herself_ , Dawn thought with annoyance.

Dawn slowly brought the phone to her ear and gently cleared her throat in preparation for her nosey, bossy, sister.

 **_Yes Buffy?_ **

**_Dawn what the hell is going on?! You’re bringing someone to HQ without clearance, someone who was attacked? You know we have protocol for that. What if something happened to you – like getting kidnapped, again? And who cleared you for patrol with Jodie and Raya?_ **

**_Buffy shut up!!! I can handle myself; I’ve been taught by the best since I was in my early teens; you, Giles, and Faith. And the person I’m bringing to HQ is… a friend, ok? This is happening whether you like it or not. I’ll take care of everything. We’ll be in my rooms, anyways. Just gi--,_ **

**_What?! Who are you bringing to your apartment?! What’s his name? You never told me you were dating again._ **

**_Look Buff, we’re almost there, I’m tired, Bela’s injured, and no it’s nothing serious. Probably just a mild concussion; and so I need a shower, she need’s First Aid, then we’re going to eat, and then get some rest. You can harass me in the morning. I’ll brief everyone in the morning._ **

After answering and arguing a few more points with Buffy, particularly around the issue of confidentiality, Dawn finally hung up. “Word of advice Jodi and Raya, if you have an over-protective sibling, don’t go into business with them if you were planning on any kind of personal space.” 

Handing the phone back to Raya, Dawn returned her attention to Bela; who was still snuggled up against Dawn’s shoulder. Dawn ran a cursory check for further injuries along Bela’s body, gingerly touching the darkening bruise on her jaw, while lightly probing around the small head wound on Bela’s head. Bela only groaned and continued sleeping or she might be unconscious—Dawn hoped not.

As the castle appeared on the horizon, Dawn gently shook Bela awake, smoothing her hair, as the woman shifted, whimpering  no doubt in response to her injuries, before those gorgeous bluish-gray eyes groggily opened, looking around at her surroundings in confusion and wariness before locking onto Dawn’s concerned visage, and calming.

One elegant hand reached up, rubbing her temple as the throbbing seemed to intensify since being awakened. “Dear lord, did someone get the name of the gorilla that smacked me around? I ache everywhere.” Bela leaned up to brush her full lips along Dawn’s jaw. “You’re lucky that the sex is amazing or I’d be really put-out.” She watched with wicked-delight as Dawn turned a deep red at that revelation, well aware that theirs weren’t the only set of ears listening.

Bela made a determination that if she was going to be bruised and battered; she’d tried to get some enjoyment out of the situation. That was when she realized that she was… snuggling with Dawn. Mentally aghast, she shifted, trying to get put some space between them, gathering more intel on her surroundings. They were in a vehicle coming up to a huge, gothic-looking gate.

After punching in some kind of security code (which Bela felt fairly certain she could break), it occurred to her that she should inquire about where they were taking her. “Would now be a good time to tell me where you’re taking me?”  

The part of her skin that was no longer touching Bela, seemed to internally protest, warmth seemingly leaking out quickly, making Dawn shiver. Trying to stem the disappointment with Bela attempting to create her usual distance, Dawn wrapped her arms around herself, trying to center herself. “We’re at my headquarters. Since you were a bit unconscious, I thought I’d bring you here to have you checked out by our medical staff.” When silence only greeted that statement she continued. “I feel kinda responsible for you getting hurt, so I just wanted to make sure you’re all right. I also have a First-Aid kit in my apartment if you’d rather go that route?”

“I don’t suppose taking me to my townhouse ever occurred to you?

“Is that what you would do if a friend of yours became injured, perhaps with a concussion – you just drop them off somewhere and leave? You know just because we don’t… talk about, well, almost anything, doesn’t mean I don’t have some affection for you. So just let me take care of you tonight and you can go home first thing in the morning. Right after tea and crumpets,” she finished with a smirk.

Bela looked into Dawn’s eyes, trying to discern if there was some kind of hidden agenda, but as usual she saw nothing but… innocence and kindness. It was at that moment that some kind of…weird, hot, feeling began to grow in her chest, making her pulse throb, and horrifically, her eyes sting. Quickly looking away to gather her rather weakened defenses, Bela wondered if Whistler did _something_ to her.

She also acknowledged that pulling away from Dawn’s body was almost… painful, like stripping tape off her skin. The urge to return to that warmth, bath in Dawn’s scent, curl around her shapely, yet very toned body, was great. The urge to let someone else… take care of her for the first time in either of her lives was strong, and she had NO idea where these cravings came from.

The Winchesters would scoff, laugh, and then try to kill her for taking advantage of Dawn, even though it was very mutual. Bobby wouldn’t even ask questions, he’d simply fill her ass with buckshot. When a warm hand slid onto her thigh near her own hand, she tensed. She clenched her jaw, only to hiss as the pain registered from her the earlier damage done to it by the Vamp.

“What’s wrong? Are you--,”

Without her even realizing it, her hand curled around Dawn’s, slightly clenching it as she rode out the pain. “Yeah, I’m ok, tensed my jaw a little too hard. Not a bright idea considering it fiercely hurts.”

Dawn shifted her body towards Bela’s lifting a hand to cup the injured part of Bela’s jaw. “Well we’re here. Just let me do the talking and then I’ll get you to my room. You can even take a shower or bath if you’re feeling up to it. It might smooth some of those aches you’ve accumulated tonight.”

When the car stopped, Dawn shifted back to get out but was brought up short, when Bela slightly jerked her hand tipping Dawn’s body back towards her, and more importantly Dawn’s lips closer to Bela’s. “Since I have sneaking suspicion that I’m about to be introduced to some people very important to you, this will have to hold me over.”

And with that she gingerly tilted her head down, bringing her lips firmly onto Dawn’s, her tongue gently pressed against Dawn’s lips seeking entry. With a helpless whimper, Dawn’s lips parted allowing Bela to sweep her tongue inside, swirling around the tip of Dawn’s tongue, before mapping out the inside of her mouth, then pulling back with a another yet brief kiss, and then sitting back. Bela’s eyes lidded from awakening arousal, lips wet and slightly swollen, smirked at the impact she had on Dawn.

A throat clearing reminded them that they were not alone in the vehicle. “Ah, we’re here and it looks like your sister is waiting for you,” Jodi finished the sentence by pointing towards Buffy who was approaching the car with a scowl on her face.

Releasing a mighty sigh, Dawn could only shake her head at the coming confrontation. “Big sister I take it?” inquired Bela.

Buffy jerked the car open, stopping in surprise at the bruised and battered, yet attractive guest. “Oh, yes, Dawn did mention she was bringing someone home.” She briefly glared at Dawn before continuing. “Please come this way, one of our staff will get you settled and Dawn you can head up to the conference room.” Buffy turned around to motion to one of the Junior-Slayers standing by before returning her attention to Bela and Dawn.

But before the Slayer  could move towards Bela, Dawn tugged Bela close in a possessive gesture, while the other hand motioned for everyone to stop. “Buffy I believe I expressed my wish to escort Bela to my room and that I’d catch up to you later for a prelim chat and then follow-up with something more formal in the morning.” Narrowing her gaze she continued on before Buffy interrupted. “Now,  I think I’ve earned the right to a few friends, Buffy, don’t you think?”

Scowling even more, Buffy just glared at her sister. “Fine. but you come see me within the hour and not a moment sooner.” She paused with a brief glance at Bela’s Italian-hand-made Prada boots. “Besides I wanna know where she got those awesome boots.”

Holding out a hand, her gaze softening, more welcoming, Buffy figured introductions were in order;  Besides Dawn rarely introduced her to friends, so it made Buffy even more curious as to who this woman was. Usually the two people she’d met that were either Dawn’s friends or something… more, were so nervous and intimidated when she met them, that she couldn’t resist wickedly reacting in response by scaring them a little more (like that time she took out one of her favorite knives and started cleaning her nails with it).

Even more curious was the fact that the woman didn’t seem the least bit intimidated or phased by the situation or Buffy, she was too busy looking amused, most likely at Buffy’s expense. She already had Andrew on the alert to run a background check just in case.  “Hi, my name’s Buffy and if you haven’t already gathered, I’m Dawn’s sister.”

Bela feeling woozy but refused to show any vulnerability around Buffy or the other strangers, Bela carefully leaned against the car in attempt to steady herself.  She clasped Buffy’s hand in greeting. “I’m  Dawn’s… _friend_ , Bela Talbot.”

Buffy struggled to not glower at the way Bela said _friend_ , a quick glance at Dawn only to see her glaring in Buffy’s direction made her stifle her desire to question what kind of friends they were to each other. “Well Bela, let’s get you inside and have you looked over, before Dawn gets you settled for the night.”

Buffy turned head towards one of the Junior-Slayers behind her and making a gesture for something, one of their security key-cards was given to Buffy, before she returned her attention to  Dawn and Bela. “Here’s her guest- security clearance card. Welcome to the New Council.”


	5. Chapter 5

 Buffy definitely had an urge to find Will to gossip, dig up more information, on Bela. She’ll be looking forward to interrogating Dawn about her _friend_ tomorrow. She motioned to everyone else to head inside for their various duties and to debrief the Slayers accompanying Dawn tonight.

Dawn and Bela shared an amused look, complete with an eye-roll from Dawn over her sister’s overbearing, nosiness. She slid an arm around Bela’s waist, while Bela grabbed her purse, and then they slowly headed inside through the huge, ornate, iron doors, which opened up to polished marble, floors, and a desk to one side, complete with yet three more young women. Dawn walked them over, gave them Bela’s security card, scanned her own, briefly engaging with small-talk with the women, before she led Bela down a long hallway until they came to a modern steel door with a keypad entrance. Dawn pressed a set of numbers and it hissed open to a gleaming, lab-like, room, with more young women except they were wearing scrubs.

An older man in a white lab coat and scrubs, along with an older woman wearing the same thing –different color scrubs though. “Oh hello Dawn. I take it this is your guest? Welcome to Medi-Bay.”  The older woman spoke, an air of authority about her, suggested she was the one in-charge.

“Hey Molly.” Dawn leaned over to kiss the woman’s cheek in greeting. “This is Bela. She had a run-in with the ‘usual’, and got a nasty knock on the head for her troubles.” Glancing in Bela’s eyes for a moment she continued. “Anything else I’m sure she’s a big enough girl to let you know.” She returned her attention to Bela for a moment. “This is Dr. Molly Morgensen – but we call her Molly, or in Faith and Xander’s case; House.” 

 Once they helped Bela sit up on one of the tables, Dawn went into another room to grab a couple juices from the fridge she knew was there, before quickly returning and handing one to Bela.  She plopped into a chair as she watched Molly examine a somewhat reluctant, Bela. For a moment Bela looked wildly about the room, her eyes suddenly filling with terror, causing Dawn to lurch to her side, laying a calming hand on her thigh, and Molly to pause, before Bela registered Dawn’s presence.

Bela’s eyes swung to Dawn’s, breathing heavily, while Dawn’s other hand soothingly rubbed her back. “It’s ok Bela. No one here is gonna hurt you. I’ve got you.” She watched as Bela’s eyes seemed to water before she quickly closed them, trying to regain control.

Dawn reached up, brushing a lock of hair behind Bela’s ear, and then affectionately cupping her jaw, she willed Bela to open her eyes, ignoring the loud silence in the room. Without taking her eyes off of Bela, she decided to quickly get Bela up to her room, she could take care of everything there. “Hey Molly can you just check on her head wound and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Sure Dawn, no problem.” And with that the doctor probed and prodded at the wound, eliciting a wince from Bela at a particularly tender spot. She finally opened slightly reddened eyes, Dawn barely held in a gasp at the brief deeply wounded look , before they  shuttered, staring into Dawn’s eyes, continuing to ignore everyone around them.

“Well, I’ve laid in a couple butterfly strips and she’s more than likely got a mild concussion. If she’s staying the night you might want to bring her down here tomorrow morning for a quick examination before she leaves.”

With a quiet ‘thanks’ to Molly, along with some additional instructions, Dawn ushered a silent Bela out of the infirmary, taking her down a series of hallways, before pausing before the more private elevators used by the Scoobies to take them to their rooms. Bela avoided any eye-contact, Dawn could see her trying to erect ‘walls’ around herself. Dawn was hoping to gently lower them again, except without the traumatic triggers. Dawn lifted a tentative hand to Bela’s shoulder, feeling the tension knotting her shoulder muscles. “Are you ok?’

Bela wrapped her arms around herself, as if warding off any more hurt, letting out a mirthless chuckle. “You know I started out this evening being eternally bored and thought a few drinks and some food at the local pub would set me straight.” Then Dawn horrifically watched as a tear found its way down Bela’s cheek. “But as usual you swoop in, upsetting my very tenuous reality, and it all goes to… _hell._ Bit o’ irony in that last part.” 

The elevator finally stopped, Dawn letting out an internal sigh of relief that none of the Scoobies were nowhere to be found. Before she could gently nudge Bela towards her rooms, Bela halted, finally looking at Dawn. “I think it would be best if you took me home.”

Her heart felt like it was ricocheting around in her chest, her stomach began knotting up so tight with tension she wondered if there was such a thing as instant ulcers, Dawn knew that if she let Bela go now she’d never see her again. She was as certain of that fact as she was that some demon or evil entity was plotting her next kidnapping. Dawn also knew that not seeing Bela again would be… intolerable. “Wait… let’s just get to my room and we’ll see about getting you home.”

She saw Bela was about to protest and rushed to give her some more time, turning on the potent Summers-imploring –look; eyes big and pleading, she stepped closer to lift a cautious hand to brush Bela’s cheek. “Please,” she whispered with some urgency.

Bela’s eyes closed, trying to cut stop Dawn’s pleading from weakening her already porous defenses, which she’s discovering doesn’t seem to work very well. Leaning her head against Dawn’s forehead she warred with herself. The instinct to run screaming from this situation was very strong. However, just as compelling was the need to allow… someone to take care of her for once in her life (either of them). Not to mention, was the fact that one of the more interesting side-effects since her “Resurrection” was that she could sense… otherworldly things.

Buffy gave off a sort of pleasant **_humm,_** stronger than the two other women she’d met earlier tonight, that trickled down her spine. Whereas those Vamps gave off a bit of a sting, unpleasant, and often left her with nightmares later on about her stay in Hell, or being torn to shreds, the second most powerfully, unpleasant, memory, after her stay in Hell.

Dawn had an… energy all on her own. It was intoxicating and… comforting; a bit like being wrapped up in a warm, soft, blanket. Even better was that when they were having sex that comforting feeling was ratcheted up something wholly enveloping;  a sort of pleasure-pain, luckily heavy on the pleasure part. And sometimes when Dawn was writhing underneath her, she could swear that a sort of greenish-glow emanated from Dawn when she orgasmed. It was an astonishingly-beautiful sight. But at the moment, it was the comforting energy that had her reconsidering leaving immediately. Well that and those big, baby-blue eyes staring at her in concern.

Lifting her head from Dawn’s, letting out a huge, long-suffering sigh, Bela gave in. “Fine. But there had better be a bloody good bottle of scotch and you’d better feed me too. I expect to be pampered.”

Beaming, ignoring Bela’s eye-roll, Dawn pressed a firm kiss to Bela’s lips, and then quickly ushered her towards her rooms. “I promise.”

They finally came to another huge, wooden, ornate, door at the end of the hallway, in which after  Dawn entered the proper security procedures, opened up into a sitting room, with a plush chair-and-half, flat-screen TV, a matching plush sofa,  that judging by a blanket, a couple of empty beer bottles and soda cans on the table, the area was well lived-in.

“Ah, sorry about the mess. Obviously I wasn’t expecting company.” She cleared about spot for Bela on the sofa, “Just make yourself at home.” Dawn pointed towards to other doorways, before providing additional information. “To the left is the bathroom, towels on the shelf to the right, straight-ahead is the bedroom if you feel like laying down; over there is my office—which I rarely use, and over to your right is my kitchen and,” she paused rolling her eyes, “the door leading to my sister’s rooms -which I’m on my way to lock right now.”

Dawn watched as Bela took it all in, hoping that she’d be comfortable enough. “I think I’d like to take a shower if you don’t mind,” responded Bela.

“Oh, no, not at all. Like I said, feel free to make yourself at home. I’ll get you something to wear, but use whatever you need. I’m gonna go round up something for us to eat and get that bottle of scotch.” Dawn, finding it hard to not… touch Bela, moved closer to her, sliding her arms around Bela’s waist, feeling relieved that Bela allowed the move.

“I’m glad you’re here and… if you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I’m a pretty good listener. And I can guarantee you I won’t be shocked.” She let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Being shocked is hard to come by with my life.”

“Interesting. But there’s always a first-time for everything.” This time it was Bela that pressed a brief kiss to Dawn’s lips, nibbling on Dawn’s pouty lower lip, before gently stopping. “Now, go get me my scotch.”

She stepped back, watched with affection as a smile lit up Dawn’s face, before shepressed another quick peck on Bela’s lips and rushing out – but not before Bela was treated to watching Dawn’s delectable ass walk away. As soon as the door closed, Bela plopped herself on the sofa letting out a groaning sigh. Along with her head, her other aches and pains were making themselves known and she was feeling spectacularly tired.

The subsequent emotional… toll following their run-in with the vampires was the one of the worst one’s she’s had yet after the initial few weeks of… _recovery_ from her resurrection. The fact that she’d had to go it alone, while dodging her old contacts was particularly stressful. Running a hand through her hair, wincing when it slightly pulled against the wound on her head, she wearily stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Once she got there she was suitably impressed with the size and luxuriousness of it.  Gorgeous marble floor, with a plush bath mat, two sinks, and a huge sunken tub on one side of the room, the walk-in shower located on the other side, almost made her giddy with pleasure. Mulling it over for a moment, Bela decided to take a bath, her body could use it. After finding appropriate scented bath salts, a huge bath towel, she turned on the water, seeking the perfect temperature, and while the tub was filling up, she finally took a long look at herself in the mirror.

Aside from the darkening bruise on her jaw, her eyes red-shot, and her hair a slight mess, she didn’t appear as if she recently had a small melt-down.  She discovered an **Ipod** component on one of the shelves, after scrolling through the various Playlists, she settled on some **_Sade_**. As the music softly played throughout the room, she dimmed the lights before removing her clothes. She might as well treat herself after the night she had so far. After the water rose to the appropriate level, she finally slipped in, hissing as the hot water hit some tender spots along her back and ribs, before finally sighing as she settled into the soothing, hot water.

Letting out a groan of pleasure, Bela leaned her head back against the rolled-up towel, closing her eyes, content, wishing Dawn would hurry back, and possibly join her. To scrub her back of course.

 

****

 

Dawn managed to avoid engaging in any long conversations with the various Slayers, Watchers, and Witches, thrumming around the busier section of HQ – which is where the kitchens were, and where she had to give her very short debriefing. Dawn knew Buffy planned to grill her to death, but this is one thing in her life where she’d be demanding her space… and privacy, which would only make Buffy more nosey. She hoped Willow was around to help divert Buffy’s attention and she usually supported Dawn’s need to build something of a separate life. Although having Bela hurt by Vampires only to be saved by both Dawn and Junior Slayers, made that separation a little dicey. Nevertheless, she was determined—she had a feeling Bela was worth it.

 

Finally arriving before Buffy’s office, she took a deep breath before entering. Nodding at the WIT (Witch-in-Training) sitting at the reception desk, she continued on towards the voices in Buffy’s inner-office. Breathing an internal sigh of relief at seeing both Willow and Xander, along with Buffy, who immediately jumped to their feet upon seeing her, she faced the music.

Willow only smirked with a knowing look in her eye. “Well it seems like you brought home a friend.”

Meanwhile Xander briefly turned red, gaze turning inward, obviously thinking naughty, inappropriate-Buffy-will-kill-him-thoughts, before adding his two cents. “So is your friend single and does she like men?”

Buffy only rolled her eyes in exasperation, while she huffed her annoyance. “Guys she’s only a friend and she was hurt, so I doubt she’s looking to hook up Xander.” Crossing her arms in an attempt to intimidate –which she knew wouldn’t work with Dawn. Nonetheless, she narrowed her eyes at Dawn. “Well you have some explaining to do ‘missy.’”

Dawn had her own annoyance to deal with, coupled with a surprising dose of possessiveness and jealousy. “Everyone will leave her alone. I mean it. She’s MY friend and no she’s not looking to hook up either.”

Crossing her arms in defiance to Buffy’s attitude, she planned on finishing this up as quickly as possible. “Look it’s simple; I went out on a short patrol with Jodi and Raya because I was bored and decided to tag along. We came across Bela, who had the upper-hand for a moment, but as you know how things can turn at a moment’s notice, we arrived when things started to look complicated.” She slid into a chair before continuing on. “Since it was Bela it became imperative for me to help out, especially when it looked like she was in trouble. Discovering she had a head-wound that was making her woozy and possibly other injuries, lent to my decision to bring her here.”

“Why didn’t you just take her to the hospital?” Willow gently asked. She sensed that this woman was important to Dawn in some way, and not in the slumber-party-kind of friends. But more like Willow-and-Kennedy-kind-of-slumber-party.

Buffy decided to add to the conversation. “You know we have a strict protocol about bringing strangers here and since her injuries weren’t life-threatening I think you mi—“

“That’s enough! Look, she’s MY friend! No one says ANYTHING to any of you when YOU bring someone home; I’m going to ask for the same courtesy. “

“That’s because our _friends_ are more than that, we’re usually involved; emotionally and horizontally with our _friends_ ,” Buffy responded with smug superiority emanating from her face, which immediately turned into wariness as she watched a smirk grow on Dawn’s face.

“Well I guess then Bela fits that criteria… although we’d been engaging in the horizontal part more so…. although not that one time at the movies…” she finished as her hand coming up to cup her chin in a fake sense of contemplation over the word: horizontal.

Xander and Willow shared a ‘look’, grinning, before Willow had to smack him as his eyes turned glassy with thoughts of Dawn and Bela, before they  mentally sat back to watch the fireworks that were sure to erupt from the Slayer.

They weren’t disappointed. “What?!!!” Buffy stepped closer to Dawn. “But you can’t, you’re straight…. Right?!”

With a scowl Dawn could only shake her head at her sister’s idiocy. “I doubt I’d call myself straight after the things Bela and I have up to.” She loved needling her sister.

Paling, Buffy lifted a hand to her brow trying to stave off a headache she could feel growing. “But, but, you can’t. I mean… Bela seems a little too…,” she paused, knowing that what she said next could either make her life miserable, complete with LOTS of groveling or ten times more easier. She heaved a mighty sigh. “Look, just—we’ll deal with the potential security protocol in the morning. We may have to have a more formal chat with your…,” she scrunched her nose in bemusement, “girlfriend as well. Right now I’d like to wipe my brain of visions of you engaging in… _stuff_ with Bela.”

“Fine. goodnight.”  Nodding at the tiny grins on Willow and Xander’s faces, she left a weary and slightly-traumatized Buffy behind. Her work was done here.

A few moments later she arrived at the kitchens and began hunting through the fridge and cup-boards for some food for Bela. Going to the phone on the wall, she called Giles and begged him for one of his bottles of Scotch, complete with promises to pick up him up two bottles  of the ‘good stuff’ next time she was in town. While he was on his way down or more than likely sending one WaIT (Watchers-in-Training), she heated up some food, grabbed a tray to start loading items, mulling over Buffy’s reaction to her disclosure over the nature of her and Bela’s relationship. Dismissing that train of thought in place of Bela’s emotional melt-down and wondered what she’d been through, plus what triggered it.  

Obviously something traumatic happened to her, perhaps on the Sunnydale-Apocalypse scale, but what worried Dawn more was that Bela didn’t appear to have any friends or family to help her shoulder whatever burdens she was carrying. She may be a loner like Faith. Regardless knowing that Bela carried that kind of pain made her feelings of protectiveness and compassion grow.

It also meant that the growing dread knotting up her stomach at the thought that Bela will run as fast and as far away from Dawn because if she was anything like Faith, she’d rather avoid emotional entanglements or complications rather than face them as a self-defense or coping mechanism. She also found it curious at the way she handled the whole Vampire-thing tonight. If Dawn didn’t know any better, she’d guess that Bela has had her share of run-ins with them in the past. It wasn’t until they arrived in the Med-Bay, that things started to _go-south_. A beep from the microwave signaled that the rest of the food was ready. She hoped she liked stir-fry, chicken-wings, pop-corn, a couple of Andrew’s chocolate scones, and some freshly-cut pineapple. Grabbing some cream soda and beer from the fridge, she loaded all the items precariously on the tray and started the trek back to her room. 


	6. Chapter 6

After very carefully navigating the hallways and snagging a WIT to open her door for her, she finally arrived with the food – and the Scotch; compliments of the WaIT Giles snagged to deliver the potent stuff. After setting the food down, she looked around to locate Bela, and for just a moment her almost heart pounded out of her chest in fear that she’d left. But  hearing the soulful, soothing tones, of **_Sade_** echoing from the direction of the bathroom, quickly laid that fear to rest, making feel a little foolish for _jumping the gun_. Toeing her sneakers off, she silently made her way to the bathroom.

Feeling… awkwardly reticent, Dawn knocked instead of just going in. “Bela? Can I come in?”

When she heard Bela calling for her to come in she pushed the door open, immediately noticing the dim lighting, the smells of vanilla and honeysuckle wafting in the steamy air, before landing on a noticeably drowsy, yet amused Bela staring at her with her chin perched on her hands resting on the rim of the tub. Her hair was wet, slicked back from her forehead, her face flushed from the heat and steam rising from the bath. Altogether she made an enticing picture. So enticing in fact, that Dawn began removing her clothes to join her. The look of drowsiness was replaced by interested-pleasure as Dawn’s body became unveiled to Bela’s weary eyes.

“Now that is a wonderful end to an otherwise shitty evening.” Leaning back against the tub, she watched with hooded eyes as Dawn crept closer. “Hurry before I turn into a prune.”

As Dawn stepped up to slide one leg into the still hot water, Bela’s hand came up to smooth along Dawn’s toned thigh, leaving goosebumps in her wake, finally Dawn straddled Bela’s supine body, water and suds lapping at her thighs topped by an unhindered view of well-manicured light brown curls , encasing slightly plump bare labial lips, the bundle of nerves at the top nestled in those curls, stood quivering and proud. Not to mention the slight hint of Dawn’s earthy scent wafted to her nose, mingling with the aromatic bath oils. It made her mouth water and suddenly infused energy into her rubbery, lax limbs.

Bringing her other hand up to join its twin to caress that silky-smooth skin along the back of Dawn’s thighs until she arrived at one of her most favorite part of Dawn’s body; her bottom. Squeezing, fondling, gently, Bela mused over the delicious bottom; perky and firm, that made even a nun want to spank just to see it attractively redden. Bela realized that she’s severely underappreciated the object of her obsession, but planned to fully enjoy Dawn’s asset at the nearest opportunity. Perhaps that time was now.

 “Turn around.” She huskily instructed.

With a look of confusion, her cheeks pinkened as a sudden wave of reticence enveloped Dawn, despite all the very naughty things they’ve done during this… relationship. Dawn loved to feel Bela’s hands on her bottom, loved even more when she slicked a wicked finger along the damp channel in between her cheeks, and practically became delirious with desire when Bela fingered her naughty-hole before sliding a finger or a buttplug deep inside. Usually a few strokes on her clit, following her bottom being stuffed with something, had her coming like a freight train. It was one of the things she loved about Bela: her wickedness. A bit like Faith, whom she’d always had the hots for, except more sophisticated. So while they could talk about Latin Love poems, they could also be found fucking on one of Bela’s antique coffee table, Bela’s girl-cock ‘just-this-side’ of being too big, but Dawn loving the burn, slight hint of pain, even more, all in one afternoon.

“Bend over and grab onto the tub.” Instantly Dawn began to moisten between her legs as she self-consciously leaned over to grab the rim of the tub; all the craziness and stress from earlier, the annoyance of dealing with her sister, washed away in a wave of desire so strong, at Bela’s order.

Slowly soft, warm palms firmly fondled, lightly scratched, along the slightly muscular, perky buttocks, fingering along the top of crevasse between Dawn’s cheeks, eliciting a whimper from Dawn’s lips. Hearing the water slosh, she was almost startled when instead of more fondling, Bela’s hot mouth began nibbling along the back of her thighs.

“Oh gawd! Oh… please.” Dawn began pleading as Bela began lapping and nibbling along the inside of her left thigh, barely touching the moistening pussy that was hanging, perched slightly open like a flower, preparing to unfurl.

Slightly protruding lips glistening and swelling, bracketed by those Dawn’s lovely, slightly muscularly, long legs. Bela brought face in close to the veritable feast  as she inhaled deeply, wetting her palette, preparing to feast herself, very soon, before leaning back to watch her hand caress that beautiful ass. **_Whack!_** The sudden, sharp, sound filled the room, along with the gasp from Dawn that was more in response to being startled by the stinging tap, rather than any real pain emanating from her bottom, heightened Bela’s desire and need. Lustily Bela watched as Dawn’s pussy quivered in response. She leaned in and slowly swiped a long, hot, tongue from Dawn’s anus, to a shallow thrust inside Dawn’s pulsating hole, letting her juices coat her tongue, before continuing up to swipe along Dawn’s sensitive swollen lips, and then finishing with a swirl around the tip of Dawn’s quivering nub.

“Fuck, Bela!” cried Dawn, her breasts heaving, nipples dancing along the water,  her head hanging down hair strewn around her shoulders, dangling in the water, before it went flying back in response to Bela’s languorous, yet hungry, lick along her cunt. 

 _Damn, she loved how responsive Dawn was_ , marveled Bela. She could feel Dawn’s legs trembling, her hands white-knuckled, clenched along the rim of the tub, in response to her growing arousal. Bela brought her face in closer to Dawn’s center, inhaling the growing scent of Dawn’s arousal, even rubbing her nose in Dawn’s wetness, before swiping up more juice leaking from that grasping, pink, hole with her tongue. But Bela wanted Dawn to wait a little longer and then after she made her lover cum, she was going to stand up while Dawn kneeled before her while her mouth brought Bela to orgasm. She loved it when she was able to stare into those deceptively innocent, big baby-blue eyes when she came, tonight will be no different. In fact, it was a tad bit more tantalizing because she wondered if her vaunted sister would be able to hear their cries of pleasure. _Perhaps she’ll make Dawn scream_ she wickedly thought. After all, Dawn was usual quite vocal and Bela greedily ate up the sounds she was able to elicit from Dawn.

With that in mind she returned to the matter at hand, perched so deliciously in front of her. Again she trailed her tongue from the bottom of Dawn’s grasping hole, making Dawn’s legs tremble even harder and heated gasp from her lips, then worrying the small sensitive space between Dawn’s cute bottom hole and her weeping cunt. Lightly, using only the tip of her tongue Bela wandered to Dawn’s naughtier hole, gently licking around the whorls of skin, before dipping her tongue into the center.

One of Dawn’s hand involuntarily flew back to grip Bela’s head, her fingers sliding through Bela’s wet strands. “Bela, please! Oh goddess!”

One of Bela’s hands smoothed along Dawn’s ass until Bela came to the tantalizing valley in between where she used her fingers to hold Dawn open, completely exposing all of Dawn’s intimate area to Bela’s ravenous gaze.  Bela’s other hand firmly clasped around Dawn’s hip to hold her jerking, shuddering, body in place.   _Beautiful_ , thought Bela. If only people could see Dawn for the wholly sensual creature she is, perhaps they wouldn’t be so quick to underestimate her. In the same vein, Bela wasn’t quite sure she wanted people to know this aspect to Dawn. Along with that acknowledgement was the worry of what _that_ meant.  A whimper and a glistening trail of juice leaking out of Dawn’s cunt, while feeling her own throbbing and swelling, immediately brought Bela back to the present.

Suddenly feeling hungry, her own needs making itself known, Bela decided that they both had waited long enough.  Sliding the hand down from where it had been keeping Dawn’s intimate folds open, circling her anus, Dawn shuddering hard in response, before sliding two fingers down to sink inside Dawn’s weeping, hole. Bela pressed forward, her fingers rotating inside the wet heat, soaking in the sounds of Dawn moaning and whimpering, then slowly pulling out before plunging back in, the wet squelching sounds reaching her ears, more juices spilling down around her fingers. Once again Bela brought her face to Dawn’s other clenching hole, licking, lightly suckling the skin, before pressing firmly forward, while her fingers continued to plunge inside Dawn’s cunt,  her cries of pleasure growing louder. Feeling around until she found Dawn’s g-spot, she began a relentless circling, rubbing, and pressing on the slightly roughened area.

Bela pulled her tongue and mouth back for a moment. “Stroke your clit for me,” she growled.

The hand that had been gripping Bela’s wet locks tighter and tighter, quickly untangled themselves to slide between her legs, and quickly began circling and squeezing her throbbing nub, adding the sensations of her Bela rimming her muscular opening while she fucked Dawn with her fingers.

“Oh, oh, please… I’m almost there. I’m almost there… oh god! Fuck, you’re going to make me cum so hard… Bela!”  the almost nonsensical words spilling from Dawn’s lips, as the pressure built in abdomen spreading to her chest, her nipples fiercely hard and achy, her blood ran hot as it coursed through her veins. 

Like a balloon being blown past its pressure point, the orgasm raced along Dawn’s body from her wildly pulsating clit to her frantically clenching hole that was literally spilling rivers of creamy cum over Bela’s fingers, and finally to Bela’s tongue which was enjoying the sensation of Dawn’s other hole clenching tight around it, as her lover came so hard. Of course the loud wail echoing around the bath chamber was another big clue. Retracting her tongue because she wanted to scoop up some of the delicious cum that was practically coating her hand at this point, she kept plunging and her fingers while her mouth began licking up around the elegant digits. She could barely hang on as Dawn’s body heaved and juddered in response to the orgasm tearing through her and finally her knees started to give out, slowly falling into the sloshing, now lukewarm water, until she ended up in Bela’s lap.

Breathing heavily, whimpering as the potent after-shocks raced through her system and her pussy worked through little mini-quakes, Dawn could only hold onto Bela’s shoulders as her body tried to regain its equilibrium. Eyes closed, hair wet and looking like she’d been in a sexy rock video, Bela gently removed her fingers from inside Dawn, to caress its way up her body, briefly cupping a breast, before continuing on to slide into Dawn’s hair, and tug her in for a way-past-due kiss. 

Bela allowed Dawn to taste herself all over her mouth and chin before regaining those plump lips, darting her tongue inside Dawn’s mouth, swirling around her tongue, mapping out Dawn’s mouth, before needing to breathe and slowly breaking it off. “Well that certainly took the edge off, didn’t it?”

Dawn only chuckled, caressing her hand along Bela shoulder. “If anything can take the edge, off it’ll probably be having an orgasm in a sunken bath,” was Dawn’s cheeky retort.  She leaned back, noticing the arousal simmering in Bela’s eyes, suddenly feeling her energy returning. “Perhaps it’s your turn to take the edge off?”

With a sexy smile and brief kiss, Bela agreed. “Best idea tonight, love.” And with that she stood up, straddle her feet on either side of Dawn’s legs, her pussy fragrant with vanilla and honeysuckle,  her clit stood out throbbing and purplish, while a seeping, slick, wetness thicker than water hung in droplets along her swollen labia. Dawn’s mouth began to water.

****

Little did the lovers know that Buffy had instructed Willow to facilitate a background check on Bela, which upon an initial perusal oddly turned up a Death certificate in the U.S., only to somehow notice that the records of her ‘resurrection’ had been tampered with to make it seem as if she’d never died. Following that, they saw that all her assets had been liquidated. Then Bela bought and opened a rare bookstore with an adjacent townhouse, kept her expenses rather simple, and appeared much lower key than her previous… _life_.  At that point the little team of hackers decided to bring the information to Willow to see if she wanted them to do further digging. But it was late; mostly everyone had gone to bed so they just sent an email and laid a hard-copy on Willow’s desk.

Upon closing the door to Willow’s office, they returned to the latest edition of **Mass Effect**. However an entity popped itself inside Red Witch’s office, wearing bad plaid and polyester, with a hat.

 ** _Well Scoobies, I hope you’re ready because a shit-storm is a-comin’. But at least this time, you’ll have some  help… they just need a little convincing. And maybe a therapist._** And with that he briefly touched his finger on top of the folder, a green, ethereal, light glowed bright for a moment and then disappeared. In its place was a piece of paper with a name on it: **_Winchesters_**. After this clue was placed, Whistler suddenly vanished.

****

  


Meanwhile Buffy, Willow, and Xander were in Buffy’s set of rooms where a scowling super-Slayer swore she heard noises emanating from Dawn’s room. Willow and Xander were trying to reassure Buffy that nothing untoward was going on. Xander secretly hoped something was going on and that he’d have a chance to hear it.

“Shhh! Did you hear that?! I could’ve sworn I heard… a howl!” with her Slayer-hearing she was positive that that was what she’d heard.

Willow tried to calm down her friend. “Look Buffy on the off-chance they are getting… _personal_ , Dawn is an adult. Has been for a few years now. You have to let her be… adult-like.”

“Is she an adult when she’s getting kidnapped, yet again?! “ Buffy knew she was being unreasonable, but that Bela made her… uncomfortable. She was all sexy-like, like she was up to no good and enjoying it whenever Dawn was involved.

Fantasizing out-loud is never a good thing when it comes to Xander. “Well I doubt she’s not thinking of being kidnapped when she’s getting naked, perhaps a bath--,”

“Xander,” exclaimed Buffy and an amused glare from Willow!

Quickly back-tracking his comment, a red-faced Xander attempted to apologize. “Ah, did I say that out-loud? Sorry.”

A sound of exasperation and a **_Not helping!_** to Xander,  Willow tried to defuse the situation. “Look you’re tired, I’m tired, why don’t we get some rest. Bela will be here in the morning, I have my techies looking into her background, so we’ll get to know her some more tomorrow.”

Using her infamous Buffy-pout, she acquiesced. “Fine. but make sure she doesn’t leave until we’ve had a chat with her.”

Turning towards her bedroom Buffy said her goodbyes while making sure to set her **_Ipod_** loud enough to drown out any further “unfortunate” noises coming from Dawn’s room. She just knew that this was the beginning of something… changing-like. Changes she was sure she wasn’t going to like. She just had to make sure that Dawn wasn’t the collateral damage.

 


	7. Conclusion

 For the first time in… well as long as she could remember Bela awakened to soothing warmth curled around her body under a thick, down comforter; an arm holding her, a thigh snuggled in between both of hers, and small, warm breaths dashed against the back of her neck. Interspersed light slanted through the stained-glass windows high up in the vaulted ceiling. Bela took a moment to experience the sensation of waking up next to someone and decided that the feelings of panic and sensation of feeling close-in didn’t appear. In fact, for the first time in longer than she could remember she felt… content… safe. Not wanting to examine what that meant, she was brave enough to acknowledge that it had everything to do with Dawn. Of course, it helped that she was in the most prestigious and fearsome anti-evil fighting organization in the world. They even get points because those misogynist bastards at the Vatican were forced to call upon them whenever they came across something, that even they, in their centuries-long experience couldn’t fight.

Before she was literally dragged-to-hell, Bela had made several failed attempts to negotiate a way to purchase, even borrow, then attempted to steal an invaluable relic from The Council’s vaults. But Quentin Travers had caught on, forcing Bela to go in-hiding in the States. Whereupon she stuttered onto her greatest nemesis; the Winchesters – the problem became when using her usual modus operandi, had put her on their permanent shit-list. Not that she could blame them, but she’d always had more faith in them, that they’d unravel themselves from any unpleasantness she’d embroiled them in, then they did.

Unfortunately, her pride, with a dash of arrogance, and shitty timing, even worse luck, meant she’d sealed her fate. A period in time that she was starting to remember with startlingly, Technicolor, frequency, lately; one year on this plane equals one hundred years torture and agony unmatched by anything she had ever imagined. But that somehow paled in comparison to when she began to… enjoy  torturing souls, and just as that debilitating realization sank in, that they’d finally broken her, she blacked out, and days later she’s waking with a startled gasp, naked and sweaty, in a cheap hotel in London’s West End.

For too many days to count she swore she could still smell the scent of sulfur and blood emanating from her pores. Bits and pieces, visions too horrible to contemplate, flitted through her brain like a flickering movie, as she tried to rebuild her life, tried to figure out why she was brought back to life and by whom. A few days later Whistler makes an appearance. all of this runs through her mind as Dawn begins to wake, pressing gently kisses along the back of Bela’s neck, her arm tightening around Bela’s waist, as Dawn’s hips snuggle in even further against Bela’s ass.

Now Bela has come to the inevitable fork in the road. Choose to either dismiss Dawn from her life because it may protect her in the long run and of course, save Bela from having to explain to Dawn an incredible, horrible, story. A story so unbelievable but because of Dawn’s almost unbelievable background – and her sister as the The Slayer, it would only provoke more questions that she’d rather not rehash. The other choice was to give in to her steadily increasing need for… Dawn. At first, Bela thought it was because she no longer wanted to be alone, but she realized that perhaps Dawn was one of the few people in the world who might give Bela the one thing she’d always secretly wanted; a clean slate.

Nevertheless, the last choice was intoxicating simply because it represented a deep-seated need she’d thought she was above such vulnerability. The sensation of this momentous decision was a bit like standing on a ledge: does she climb to safety or does she jump into the unknown?

At the moment a tongue swirled around the edge of her ear before shallowly dipping in, interrupting her introspection. “Mornin.’ How did ya sleep?”

Dawn’s sleep-husky tones curled around Bela’s insides and made them warm and content, as if Bela was a kitten who was gently waking from a nap in the sun.  As the blankets shifted around them, their mingled scents making Bela realize that they’ll probably have to shower before the inevitable meeting with Dawn’s family. Post-coital chat included a story from Dawn. Had Bela not have her own almost incredulous story, Dawn’s story would be hard to believe, while viciously shoving down any feelings of inadequacies compared to what are essentially modern-day super heroes. But the ‘big prize’ was Dawn herself. Gifted with enormously-high intelligence –allowing her to receive a doctorate’s degree from Oxford, no less, which also included an impressive knowledge of all things occult, including being fluent in languages Bela could only speculate on.

Added to this impressive accomplishment were Dawn’s fighting skills honed by **_the_** Slayers (Buffy and Faith—whom she had yet to meet), a dash of not so insignificant magical abilities under the tutelage of the what may be the most powerful witch in the Western Hemisphere, would have had Bela in her previous life unusually salivating at the prospect of how to use Dawn to her advantage. Now the thought of anyone harming a hair on her…lover’s head inspired feelings of… protective anger. Anger because Bela has seen first-hand what’s out there. But apparently so had Dawn and her “merry band of Slayers and Witches.” Christ, they’ve even worked with Vampires whom had souls. With an internal chuckle, Bela wondered how that would throw of the Winchester’s stark black-and-white world-view.

Finally turning her head, colored sunlight breaking through the beautiful stained-glass windows higher-up, and when she looked at Dawn she barely stifled the gasp that escaped her lips. The sunbeams seemed to fill her lover with incandescent light. But then her eyes widened as that light turned… green. She slowly brought her hand up, uncertain if the greenish-glow would sting her, and when it didn’t she gently cupped Dawn’s cheek, her thumb slowly stroking the downy-soft skin.

Frowning in bewilderment, Dawn brought her own hand up to cup Bela’s hand. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

In that moment, Bela decided. She wanted Dawn for however long she’ll have Bela. She just hoped that after she told a story of her own meant the continuation of those lovely baths.

Suddenly the room went so blindingly white that Bella had to momentarily close her eyes. When she opened them, she was alone, clothed and staring at her current pain-in-her-arse: **_Whistler_**!

Throwing his arms up in exasperation, almost knocking off his hideous hat, he smirked. “Finally! Look chica, I mean I tried to buy you a ‘clue’ but surprisingly you were a little slow on the uptake.”

“If you want your balls to be shoved in your arse, continue to annoy me! Get to the bloody point!”

“Geez! Every time I deal with you ladies, you’re always threatening bodily harm. I mean I AM helping you! And in your case, I literally dragged you outta Hell.  And you weren’t lookin’ too good doll.”

 Losing her patience, she  took a threatening step closer. Bloody hell, she hasn’t even had her espresso yet! “And I believe I’ve thanked you accordingly, now get to the point. She’s it, isn’t she?”

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture her responded. “Ok, ok. Yeah, sunshine, she’s your girl. Your destiny is directly tied to hers. You’re the latest and hopefully brightest, Champion. And the way things are going now, we need every single one available. The rest of the Scoobies will be going through some changes of their own, leaving a very, very, essential… _element_ in this latest Apocalypse.” 

Pulling a piece of gum, littered with bits of pocket debris, which he proceeded to clean off – not entirely though, he shoved it in his mouth, ignoring Bela’s look of distaste before providing additional thoughts. “Oh, that element is Dawn—which you’ll be guarding with your life. Since you WERE bit by a hellhound, unfortunately you ingested some its essence. Making you a little similar to the Slayer, who has a bit of demon essence of their own. It’ll make saving your sweetie’s life and your new ‘family a little easier.”

“What?! No, it can’t! Do you have any id—“

“Sorry sweet-cheeks, but that’s part of the get-outta-jail-free-card. Oh and your new… gifts should be kicking in about 5-4-3-2…and,” he snapped his fingers, lurching her back into the present with Dawn staring down at her in concern. “1,” Rang in her head, signaling the end of her mystical conversation.

With a gasp, Bela quickly sat up, Dawn clinging with concern. “What’s wrong? “

Panting, trying to catch her breath, she brought a hand shaking with adrenaline to her face. It was at that moment that she realized that she could smell a dozen things, mingling in with their scents. Dawn scent was the strongest and most distinct; as if she could find her in a crowded room just on her scent alone. Then came the noise; quickly bringing both hands up she tried to ‘dial down’ the noise level, she could hear hundreds of voices, chairs being scraped against the floor as someone moved them, tilting her head she could even hear someone blowing their nose from a distance. She was interrupted from her slight panic-attack, when Dawn cupped her face.

“Bela what’s wrong? Are you ok? You totally lost consciousness for a moment. It scared the shit outta me!” She gently kissed Bela, trying to soothe her, needing that connection before pulling back to wait for an explanation.

“Yeah…” she licked her lips, trying to block all these new sensations. “Do you know a guy named… Whistler?” at Dawn’s look of complete astonishment Bela began to tell her story.

 

****

Several hours later, in between tears, interspersed calls between Buffy and Dawn, plus a blonde-haired little queen, named Andrew, who interrupted their lengthy talk with food, they were finally making their way to meet with _Buffy and the Gang_.  Incredibly, Dawn not only didn’t run screaming from the room, throw her out, or had her sister beat Bela to a pulp, she wacked her on the head once, shook her head in amused displeasure a few times, even cried a couple times (Bela couldn’t remember the last time anyone had cried for her), she simply stared into Bela’s eyes after it was all said and done for a few moments, seemingly peering into Bela’s soul, and then leaned in to kiss her.

 

Then she calmly said, “You’re not alone anymore Bela. We’ll protect you if you’ll let us, let me.”

Following that, Bela simply broke down. After a shower, a couple of stiff drinks, some eye-drops, Dawn and Bela walked hand-in-hand to sign Bela’s fate. Pausing before the set of double doors, Dawn pulled them to a stop before they opened them. She brought her other hand up slide her fingers through Bela’s hair and tugging her lips to Dawn’s. After thoroughly reacquainting herself with Bela’s mouth, she slowly broke the kiss but not before quick nip on Bela’s bottom lip. “Ready?”

“How could I not be after that?” Bela leaned in for another quicker kiss before pulling back; straightening her shoulders, head held high, she slowly grinned. “Besides you’re mine now.” 


End file.
